


Eine Ewigkeit - Eternity

by Melthil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Getting Back Together, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Pre and Post Reichenbach, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Therapy, Torture, True Love, mystrade
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melthil/pseuds/Melthil
Summary: John musste mit Sherlocks "Tod" umgehen, zog deswegen aus der 221b Baker Street aus . Doch nachdem er nicht zum Essen bei Mycroft und Gregory erschienen war, begann das Chaos. Das Unheil allen Böses findet sich auf seiner Türschwelle wieder. Würde man ihn retten? (Johnlock)





	Eine Ewigkeit - Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Eine weitere ältere Geschichte von mir;)   
> Über Tipps und auch Kritik würde ich mich echt freuen.

"Auf Wiedersehen, John."  
Dieser Satz hat sich tief, schmerzhaft und unwiderruflich in Johns Gehirn gebrannt.  
Nie wird er den Tag vergessen an dem er seinen Partner, Freund und Mitbewohner verloren hatte.

Seit jenem Tag tauchten die Alpträume wieder auf, die er und Sherlock einst verschwinden ließen.  
Sie sind stärker, tiefer und blutiger als vor ein paar Jahren.  
Seine Therapeutin riet ihm einst aus der 221B Baker Street auszuziehen.  
"Es ist wichtig sich ein anderes Umfeld zu suchen, John. Damit Sie wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen und nicht immer an ihn erinnert werden. Tun Sie es für sich."  
Es war schwer Mrs. Hudson die Schlüssel in die Hand zu drücken und seine Kündigung auszusprechen. Mit einem geflüsterten: "Oh, John." umarmte sie ihn zum Abschied.

Er zog in eine kleine Wohnung am anderen Ende der Stadt. Ein neues Umfeld, neue Nachbarn. Alles so ungewohnt.  
In den ersten Nächten fand er kaum Schlaf und wenn waren dieser mit Alpträumen verseucht.  
Tiefe Augenringe zierten sein Gesicht als er von seiner Therapeutin Beruhigungs- und Schlaftabletten verschrieben bekommen hatte. Zu Johns Erleichterung halfen die Tabletten und er konnte endlich eine komplette Nacht durchschlafen.  
Er hatte sich beurlauben lassen, um sich ganz auf die Einrichtung seiner neuen Wohnung zu konzentrieren. Er kam zügig voran, nun fehlte nur noch sein Laptop. Er stellte ihn auf seinen Küchentisch.  
Es war der Laptop den Sherlock immer genommen hatte, wenn er zu faul war seinen eigenen zu holen. Von welchem er immer wieder das Passwort heraus bekam und von welchem sie ihren Blog führten.  
John strich sich über das Gesicht, schnappte sich seine Tabletten mit einem Glas Wasser und verschwand in seinem Schlafzimmer.

 

Es war ein schöner Dienstag, John saß an seinem Küchentisch und wartete bis er die Lust hatte aufzustehen um etwas zu kochen.  
Um Punkt 12 Uhr klingelte plötzlich die Haustüre. Überrascht sah der Blonde auf. Er hatte nicht vielen erzählt das er umgezogen war. Im Grunde nur seinem Arbeitgeber, Mrs. Hudson und Molly - da diese einige von Sherlocks ungebrauchten Experimenten abgeholt hatte. Darunter eingelegte Augen, eine Tüte voller Zeigefinger, den Kopf, usw. Dinge die er höchst ungern in die neue Wohnung mitnehmen wollte.  
Es klingelte wieder und John stand auf, um die Türe zu öffnen.  
"Hallo, John."  
Gregory Lestrade.  
Woher dieser seine Adresse hatte, ist nicht schwer zu erraten. Ein gewisser Mycroft Holmes weiß nun einmal alles über einem. Dabei ist es kein Geheimnis das Greg mit Mycroft eine höchst komplizierte Beziehung führten, die keiner so richtig verstand.  
"Greg, hallo."  
John räusperte sich leise und ließ den DI eintreten.  
"Wie geht es dir."  
Begann Greg ein Gespräch, als sie am Küchentisch saßen und beide eine Tasse Tee vor der Nase hatten.  
"Den Umständen entsprechend."  
"Wir haben uns... seit der Beerdigung nicht mehr gesehen.."  
John fixierte seine Tasse und beobachtet das leicht schwankende, grüne Wasser in ihr. Diesmal hat er sich für einen entspannenden Kamillentee entschieden, sonst hatte er sich immer Sherlock angepasst. Mit dessen Earl Gray. Schwarztee. John war nie ein großer Fan von Schwarztee, ihm lag eher etwas Fruchtiges. Nun ja.  
"Schön hast du es hier."  
"Danke"  
Mehr als ein Flüstern brachte John nicht hinaus, weswegen er einen kleinen Schluck trank.  
"John, uns allen ist Sherlocks Tod sehr nahe gegangen, aber das ist nicht das Ende."  
Johns Griff um seine Tasse wurde stärker.  
"Das Leben geht weiter. Es ist nicht dafür bestimmt ewig zu trauern. Es macht dich kaputt, John."  
Kurz hielt Greg inne.  
"So einen Verlust zu verarbeiten ist nie leicht, aber du musst akzeptieren das-"  
"Ich habe schon einen Therapeuten, Greg."  
Unterbrach John den DI barsch.  
"Ich weiß, John. Aber manchmal ist es gut, wenn ein Freund es dir noch einmal sagt."  
John blieb stumm.  
"Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich... du lässt nun einmal nichts von dir hören."  
John blieb weiterhin stumm.  
Greg sah auf seine Armbanduhr.  
"Oh, meine Mittagspause ist bald vorbei!"  
Er stand auf, reflexartig stand auch John auf und wurde in eine Umarmung von Greg gezogen.  
"Mycroft und ich würden uns freuen wenn du uns am Wochenende zum Abendessen besuchen kommst."  
Mycroft und er, das hörte sich an, als hätten sie ihre Probleme schon besprochen und sind auf dem Weg ein richtiges Paar zu werden. Zu ihnen zum Abendessen kommen. Wohnen sie schon zusammen?   
John fühlte sich wie eine kleine unscheinbare Blume, die den Frühlingsanfang verpasst hatte und nun im Schatten der wachsenden, fröhlichen und gedeihenden Blumen stand und mit sich nichts anzufangen weiß. Aber, irgendwie stimmte dies auch.  
"Greg ich..-"  
"Tu es für dich, John.."  
Ergeben nickte John und erleichtert löste Greg die Umarmung.  
"Ich schicke dir die Details später, aber nun muss ich wirklich los!"

 

Donnerstag. John hatte die restlichen Tage nichts weiter gemacht, als auf seiner Couch zu liegen und ein Buch zu lesen. Dazu brauchte man nicht aufstehen, sich nicht all zu sehr anzustrengen und konnte sich entspannen. Entspannung. Genau das was John brauchte, würde nicht die Türe klingeln.  
Resigniert seufzte er auf. Greg? Molly? Oder gar Mrs. Hudson. Mycroft?  
Langsam erhob er sich und öffnete träge die Tür.  
"Hallo, Johnny."  
Sofort gefiert das Blut ins Johns Adern.  
Daraufhin passierte alles sehr schnell.  
Vor Schock stolperte er zurück und reagierte zu langsam als ihm ein feuchtes Tuch an die Nase gedrückt wurde.  
Alles zappeln half nichts, er atmete so viel zu heftig die benebelnde Flüssigkeit ein.  
Dunkelheit.

 

Samstagabend, 19:30 Uhr.  
Schnaubend stieg Greg aus seinem Wagen. Ihm war schon klar gewesen, dass er John 'zwingen' müsste, mit ihnen zu Essen. Aber er hätte mit einem Anruf gerechnet. John würde ihm irgendetwas von wegen er sei krank sein erzählen und schließlich würde Greg ihn dann doch abholen, aber es kam nichts. Kein Anruf und keine SMS.  
Die Treppen sind schnell erklommen. Johns Tür schon im Visier. Doch dann stockte er in seiner Bewegung und hielt inne.  
Johns Tür war einen kleinen spaltbreit offen.  
Stirnrunzelnd trat er näher.  
Innerlich verfluchte er sich gerade, da er seine Dienstwaffe zuhause gelassen hatte.  
Die Wohnung war dunkel.  
"John?"  
Er stieß die Tür weiter auf und trat hinein, tastete neben der Tür nach dem Lichtschalter.  
Im stieß ein metallischer Geruch in die Nase.  
Greg wurde nervös, suchte hastiger nach dem Schalter.  
"Verdammt!", zischte er.  
Als er ihn jedoch endlich gefunden hatte, verschlug es ihm den Atem.

 

Kalt, dunkel und nass.  
Taub, schwindelig und orientierungslos.

 

 

"Haben Sie schon jemanden im Auge?"  
Sally Donovan trat fragend neben ihren Chef, dieser strich sich über die kurzen Haare.  
"Nein, noch nicht.", brummend wand sich der DI zu Sally.  
"Anderson, schon Spuren gefunden?! Fingerabdrücke, Fußspuren, irgendwas?"  
Erhob er seine Stimme, diesmal in Andersons Richtung.  
Jener stand in einem blauen Schutzanzug mitten in Johns Wohnzimmer. Er sah jedoch nur  
ratlos zu seinem aufgewühlten Chef hinüber.  
"Nein, weder Fingerabdrücke noch Fußspuren, da muss jemand sehr vorsichtig gewesen sein."  
"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", schrie Greg seinen Ärger hinaus.   
Wütend stampfte der DI auf,   
"Was können Sie mir noch sagen?".  
"Nun, es wurde nichts weiter in der Wohnung verändert, da wir nur diese Nachricht haben, können wir jetzt noch nicht viel sagen, wir müssen erst prüfen, wessen Blut das hier ist."  
Anderson wendete sich an die beschriebene Wohnzimmerwand, an der mit tiefrotem Blut die Worte: "Ich habe ihn", geschrieben würde.  
"Dann checken sie das endlich!", rief Greg.  
"Was wäre", erhob Sally ihre Stimme, "wenn wir den Täter schon kennen?"   
Zweifelnde Blicke von Greg.   
"Nun ja, der Täter geht wohl davon aus, dass wir ihn irgendwoher kennen. Würde ein fremder Verbrecher so etwas an eine Wand schreiben?"  
Stirnrunzelnd sah Greg von Sally auf die Wand.  
"Das wissen wir noch nicht. Anderson! Checken sie von wem das Blut ist, sofort!"  
"Ich fürchte sie haben recht, Sally Donovan.", ertönte plötzlich die vertraute Stimme von Mycroft Holmes.  
Erschrocken wanden sich beide dem Neuankömmling zu.

 

Sonntagmorgen, 8:45 Uhr.  
Greg saß zusammen mit Mycroft in dessen Wagen, welcher beide zum Diogenes Club fuhr.  
"Ich kann es nicht glauben.", schnaubte Greg wütend auf.  
"Es war notwendig, es war die einzige Möglichkeit dieses Netz zu zerstören, doch wie es scheint haben wir einen Faden vergessen."  
"Ja, und dieser hat nun John Gott weiß wohin verschleppt! Als hätte er wegen der ganzen Sache nicht schon genug gelitten!"  
"Gregory, beruhige dich bitte. Das war eines der Opfer, die wir leider eingehen mussten."  
"Warst du deswegen nicht auf seiner Beerdigung?!", schrie Greg mit aufgerissenen Augen und einer tiefen Zornesfalte auf der Stirn.  
"Gregory-"  
"Nein, Mycroft. Du hast uns im Glauben gelassen er sei tot, warst nicht auf seiner Beerdigung und- mhmm!"  
Um den Redefluss des DI's zu stoppen, überwand Mycroft die Distanz und drückte ihm seine Lippen auf. Eigentlich war das so gar nicht seine Art.  
"Denkst du für mich war es leicht in all eure Gesichter zu schauen und euch anzulügen?", flüstert der Holmes gegen die Lippen des Grauhaarigen.  
Wütend wand sich der Angesprochene ab.  
"Natürlich, du bist Mycroft Holmes."  
Ein kleines Lächeln schwang auf Mycrofts Lippen.  
"Bei manchem Menschen kann selbst ich meine kalte Natur vergessen, Gregory. Habe ich es zudem jemals zugelassen, dass Sherlock etwas passiert?"  
Stille.  
"Das Lügen war ein kleines Opfer im Gegensatz für das, was Moriarty sonst noch angestellt hätte."  
"Und das wäre?"  
Mycroft ignoriert ihn und schaute aus dem Fenster.  
Wütend starrte Greg auf das Profil des Holmes, bis dieser endlich antwortete:  
"Deinen Tod, Johns Tod und derer vieler weitere Personen."

 

Schwerfällig öffnete er seine Augen.  
Alles dunkel.  
Von außen waren Stimmen zu hören.  
Sie sprechen eine andere Sprache.  
Er presste die Augen zusammen.  
Kopfschmerzen.  
Die Stimmen kamen näher.  
Eine nahe, quietschende Türe wurde geöffnet.  
Es wurde wieder gesprochen.  
Dann erhob jemand anderes seine Stimme:  
"Bringt ihn in mein Büro."  
Schritte kamen näher.

 

"Du Bastard!", rief Greg, als er den Mann vor sich in eine feste Umarmung zog.  
Er konnte es nicht glauben.  
Der totgeglaubte Sherlock Holmes stand quicklebendig vor ihm! Und auch noch genau so wie er ihn kannte und vermisste. Mit einem Anzug, natürlich ohne Krawatte, und wilden lockigen Haaren.  
"Sie rauchen ja immer noch, das wird sie irgendwann umbringen."  
Greg löste sich von Sherlock und tastete nach seiner Zigarettenschachtel.  
"Nichts hat sich verändert.", lächelnd sah Greg zu Sherlock und dann zu Mycroft - bei welchem sein Lächeln erstarb, zu wütend war er noch auf den Älteren der beiden Brüder.  
"Am Besten, wir zeigen dir den Tatort.", schlug der DI vor.  
"Nicht nötig, ich habe die Bilder und den erstmals vorliegenden Bericht schon gelesen, es ist offensichtlich."  
"Wa-was ist offensichtlich.", fragte Greg, und war innerlich sogar wieder froh so arrogant beschämt zu werden.  
"Die Spinne bringt die Fliege, welche sie mit ihrem letzten übriggebliebenen Faden gefangen hatte, zurück in ihr Versteck. Ihr letztes und endgültiges Versteck."  
"Und wo ist das Versteck?"  
"Russland."  
Verwirrt runzelt Greg die Stirn.  
"Russland? Wieso Russland?"  
"Bevor Moriarty nach England kam, hatte er in Russland eine Lagerhalle gemietet aus keinem ersichtlichen Grund. Ich verfolgte es damals nicht weiter, da es nicht von belangen war. Jedoch waren seine letzten aktiven Spuren in Russland, was die Vermutung nahebringt, dass dort, womöglich sogar in dieser Halle, John sein könnte."  
"Und was wenn nicht?"  
Sherlock schwieg.  
"Wenn nicht, Gregory, haben wir ein Problem.", meinte Mycroft, der sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch niedergelassen hatte.

 

Grob würde er auf die Beine gezogen.  
Taubheit.  
Er wurde in einen Gang gezogen.  
Der Gang war nicht allzu hell, da immer wieder eine Lampe auftauchte, die aber nur spärlich Licht boten.  
Eine Tür wurde aufgetreten.  
Ein wesentlich helleres Licht trifft seine noch empfindlichen Augen.  
Schnell griff er sie zusammen.  
Mit einem Ruck wurde er auf den Boden geschmissen und an den Haaren auf die Knie gezogen.  
"John Watson.", erhob sich eine widerlich bekannte Stimme.   
"Der treue und doch dumme und humpelnde Köter von Sherlock Holmes."  
John öffnete langsam wieder seine Augen, blinzelte um richtig sehen zu können.  
Vor ihm, an einem Schreibtisch gelehnt, stand Jim Moriarty.  
Der Jim Moriarty, der eigentlich tot sein sollte.  
Der, der sich selbst erschossen hatte.  
Kopfschmerzen.  
Träumte er noch?  
Vielleicht hatte er doch bloß einen Albtraum und wird bald verschwitzt, schreiend und alleine in seinem Bett aufwachen.  
"Sherlock hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Er hatte es geschafft mein Netzwerk fast komplett zu zerstören."  
John wurde schwindelig, alles dreht sich um ihn herum.  
"Und jetzt werde ich ihn komplett zerstören. Ich habe es vor ein paar Jahren schon einmal fast geschafft, doch jetzt habe ich dich."  
Moriarty stieß sich von seinem Schreibtisch ab und packte Johns Kinn um in sein Gesicht schauen zu können.  
"Indem ich sein Herz herausbrennen werde.", raunte der braunhaarige Verrückte. 

Kichernd sah er John tief in die Augen.  
"Und wir alle wissen, wer sein Herz ist, John, denn genau das kniet hier vor mir."  
Schwungvoll wendete sich Jim um und stolzierte hinter seinen Schreibtisch um sich dort auf einem modernen Sessel, niederzulassen.  
"Ich werde dich brechen, John. Sherlock wird nichts dagegen tun können."  
"Shlock ist tot.", flüsterte John so gut es geht.  
Lachend legte Jim seinen Kopf zurück, lehnte sich stärker in seinen großen, schwarzen, ledernen Schreibtischstuhl.  
"Oh nein, nein, nein, mein Lieber. Sherlock ist alles, aber nicht tot."  
In Johns Kopf drehte es sich.  
Zu viele Informationen auf einmal.  
Wie sollte er das verstehen?  
Sherlock ist nicht tot?  
"Dieses Schlitzohr hat uns alle kräftig übers Ohr gehauen, nicht wahr? Aber freue dich, dank ihm bist du noch am Leben, genauso wie deine Freunde. Nur eben nicht mehr lange. Tut mir leid Johnny-Boy, aber ich mag es nicht zu verlieren. Ja man könnte sagen ich bin ein schlechter Verlierer.", preisend stieß er die Hände in die Luft.  
John fand den Anblick ziemlich melancholisch - düster und unheilvoll.

"Wie, John, denkst du werde ich es anstellen, dich zu zerbrechen?"  
John blieb stumm.  
"Schmerz. Schmerz lässt Menschen brechen und diese Art von Schmerz, welchen ich dir zufügen werde, wird nicht nur deinen Geist, sondern auch dein Herz zerbrechen.", gefährlich grinste Jim auf.  
"Bringt in ihn in mein Zimmer."  
Grob wurde John auf die Beine gezogen und aus dem Zimmer geschleift.

 

"Nein, ich gehe alleine."  
Zweifelnd sah Greg zu Sherlock.  
"Wieso? Du willst doch nicht alleine in das Versteck eines Wahnsinnigen eindringen!?"  
"Es wird nicht viel schwerer sein, als die letzten paar Male."  
"Sherlock, Gregory hat recht. Es ist sein letztes Versteck, sein Hauptsitz. Du brauchst eine Truppe um dort weiter zu kommen.", meldete sich Mycroft zu Wort.  
"Ich arbeite allein", zischte Sherlock.  
"Herr Gott nochmal, Sherlock, sieh es ein, du kommst da alleine nicht weiter - ich stell dir eine Gruppe zusammen, hast du gehört?", rief Greg.  
"Wir verschwenden bloß Zeit.", zischte Sherlock auf.  
"Ja, indem wir hier weiter herum diskutieren!", knurrte Greg.  
"Tz.", Sherlock wendete sich ab.  
"Das wird nicht nötig sein, Gregory. Für solche Fälle haben wir extra Teams zur Verfügung, Morgen früh seit ihr abflugbereit.", rief Mycroft.  
"Morgen früh ist zu spät, Mycroft!", schrie Sherlock.  
"So ein Unternehmen erfordert Vorbereitungen, es tut mir leid kleiner Bruder, aber das musst du akzeptieren!", meinte Mycroft bestimmend und fest. 

Sherlock fixierte wütend die Augen seines Bruders, erkannte aber, dass dies beschlossene Sache war und ließ die Gegenargumente widerwillig fallen.  
"Geh dich ausruhen, Sherlock. Es bringt nichts, sich unsinnig darüber aufzuregen.", erwiderte Greg und legte Sherlock eine Hand auf die Schulter.

 

John wurde in ein Zimmer geschubst und eingeschlossen.  
Ein großes Bett, ein Schreibtisch, ein großer Schrank sowie zwei Kommoden verzierten den kalten Raum.  
Keine weiteren Türen und auch keine Fenster.  
John drückte sich an eine Wand. Versuchte zu Atmen.  
Er musste seine Gedanken ordnen. Verstehen was gerade passiert war.  
Er atmete mehrmals langsam aus. Spürte so viel zu deutlich seine Lungenflügel zittern.  
Erstens: Jim Moriarty lebte.  
Zweitens: Sherlock lebte auch.  
Drittens: Jim will Sherlock und somit auch John brechen.  
Dies war schon fast zu viel für John. Erschöpft lehnte er seinen Kopf an die Wand hinter sich und schloss seine schweren Augen. Nur kurz, versprach er sich.  
Doch wieder umschloss ihn die Dunkelheit der Ohnmacht.

 

Früh am Morgen, die Sonne versteckte sich immer noch, somit kann es schwer Morgen genannt werden, eher späte Nacht. Alles war still.  
Bis auf die eiligen Fußschritte mehrerer Personen, die auf den Weg zu einem Hubschrauber waren.  
Sherlock trat zusammen mit 6 weiteren Personen, die genauer gesagt MI6 Agenten waren, auf die Hubschrauberplattform, um von dort aus in ihren Heli zu steigen.  
Gregory und Mycroft traten ebenfalls an die Plattform, sahen dabei zu, wie der Heli zusammen mit seinen Insassen davon flog.

"Wo genau wird uns der Pilot raus lasen?", flüsterte der wohl jüngste Agent.  
"Nun-", versuchte ein weitere Agent ihm zu antworten, wurde jedoch von Sherlock unterbrochen.  
"Mitten in einem russischen Wald.", rief er kühl.  
Die Agenten fassten ihn ins Auge.  
"Der Pilot weiß schon, wo er uns rauslassen muss, Smith.", ertönte eine tiefe Stimme und ließ den jungen Agenten den Kopf einziehen.   
Sherlock musterte den strengen Agenten. Truppenführer? Ja, an seiner ruhigen Körperhaltung, die seine Kollegen nicht besaßen, konnte Sherlock schließen, dass dieser Mann schon viele solche ungenauen Missionen hatte. Er war es also gewohnt in Gefahr zu sein. Sehr gut.  
Als Smith, der junge Agent, dann auch noch ein leises: "Ja, Sir" wisperte, bestätigte dies Sherlocks Vermutung nur noch. Er war das Leittier.  
Vorsichtig lugte der Lockenkopf aus dem Fenster. Es wurde zunehmend kälter, sie waren bald da. John ist bald wieder bei ihm und dennoch hatten sie noch einen weiten Weg vor sich.

 

Als John wieder erwachte, war er nicht mehr alleine. Jim saß vor ihm auf dem großen Bett und beobachtete John mit wachsamen, großen braunen Augen.  
"Na, sie mal einer an wer wieder aufgewacht ist.", damit stand Jim auf und packte John am Kragen, zog ihn zu sich hinauf und drückte ihn auf das Bett. John keuchte auf, das kalte Lacken auf einmal so plötzlich unter sich zu spüren, war als würde ihm die Luft aus den Lungen gezogen werden.  
Schnaubend lag er nun da, Jim beugte sich langsam über ihn.  
"Ich wette, genau so wolltest du Sherlock nur zu gerne sehen, nicht wahr?"  
Jim stützte seine Hände neben Johns Gesicht ab und beugte seinen Kopf dich hinunter.  
"Wolltest du ihn auch so nah spüren? Wissen, dass du es bist, der ihn zu so etwas verleitet?"  
Auf einmal drückte sich Jims Unterleib gegen den Johns. Erschrocken zuckte der Blonde zusammen. Jim hielt in mit seiner Hüfte dort, wo er ihn haben wollte, gefangen unter sich.  
John erwachte wieder, wand sich unter dem Braunhaarigen. Doch vergebens. John war noch zu schwach.  
"Ah, ah, ah!", tadelte Moriarty ihn.  
Mit einem Ruck, wurden Johns Hände nach oben gedrückt und dort an das kalte Bettgestell gebunden. Grinsend sah Jim ihn an und tat dasselbe mit Johns Beinen.  
Wieder beugte er sich über den Gefangenen.  
"Wolltest du", Jim strich unter Johns Pullover, "auch so von Sherlock berührt werden?"  
Kreisend bewegte er seinen Finger um Johns rechte Brustwarze.  
"Aber,", Morirarty hielt inne, "leider bin ich nicht Sherlock."

Ein kalter Blick traf John.

"Und ich werde dich nicht so berühren.", damit kniff er stark, unnachgiebig und schmerzhaft in Johns Brustwarze. John knurrte schmerzhaft auf.  
"Sherlock hat nun nicht mehr die Möglichkeit, dich so zu berühren, denn du bist hier bei mir und somit mein kleiner Gefangener.", kicherte Jim.  
Mit einem Ruck, drehte er John um. Die Fußfesseln ließen dies gerade so zu. So lag er nun auf dem Bauch, Jim über ihn.  
"Ich wette ihr habt nie gefickt.", rief er lachend.  
John schloss seine Augen. Versuchte die kalte Stimme, die ihm eine unangenehme Gänsehaut einbrachte, auszublenden.  
"Wer wäre wohl wer in diesem Spiel?", ertönte es direkt neben Johns Kopf und ließ diesen zusammenzucken.   
Lachend richtete sich der Braunhaarige wieder auf.  
"Nun, das wirst du wohl nicht mehr herausfinden.", hallend lachte er.  
Auf einmal spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz auf seinem Rücken, dort wo sein Pulli nach oben geschoben wurde. Zweimal spürte er diesen Schmerz und keuchte gequält und erschrocken auf.  
"Wie gefällt dir das?", er hielt eine lederne Reitgerte vor Johns Gesicht. Johns Augen wurden groß. All seine Sinne registrierten nur einen Namen, bei dem er so ein "Werkzeug" schon einmal gesehen hatte.  
Sherlock.  
"Schön nicht?", fragte Jim. "Echtleder, bestens bearbeitet und gepflegt. Erinnert sie dich an jemanden?", kicherte Jim unschuldig auf.  
John schloss seine Augen. Nein, lass Sherlock aus dem Spiel, dachte sich John.   
Aber eigentlich ging es ja um eben diesen. Es müsste John klar sein, dass Jim ihn mit Sherlock quälen würde. Er möchte ihn schließlich zerstören und das erreichte er am Besten mit seinem wunden Punkt und genau dies war nun einmal Sherlock.  
Wieder ein Schlag.  
"Sie mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede!", zischte Moriarty.  
Schwerfällig wand John seinen verschleierten Blick zu Jim, der ihm daraufhin mit der Peitsche über die Wange streifte.  
"Gut. Nun lass uns aber noch etwas mehr Spaß haben."

 

"Hier ist es!", rief der Pilot.  
Die Agenten setzten sich auf und schnallten sich einen Fallschirm um. Sherlock bekam auch einen. Mit etwas Hilfe, welche er nicht gerne annahm, bekam er ihn auch angezogen.  
"LOS!", gab der Truppenführer das Zeichen. Schnell wurde die Helitüre aufgestoßen und die ersten Agenten schmissen sich in die Tiefe. Als letztes der junge Agent, danach Sherlock und der Truppenführer selbst.  
Dank der kurzen Einführung zur Bedienung eines solchen Fallschirms, konnte Sherlock seinen auch öffnen (wobei er dies auch selber herausgefunden hätte können, nach seiner Meinung).  
Unten angekommen, eine kleine Wiese mitten in einem großen Wald, halfen sie sich gegenseitig aus den großen Fallschirmen zu steigen.  
Der Truppenführer kramte eine Karte aus seiner Jacke heraus und überblickte die Landschaft. Sherlock trat zu ihm und spähte selber nun auf die Karte..  
"Dort, liegt es.", bestimmend tippte er auf einen kleinen Fleck mitten auf der Waldlandschaft der russischen Karte. Der Truppenführer sah ihn zweifelnd an.  
"Sicher?"  
"Ja."  
"Nun, Sie sind hier das Genie.", er faltete die Karte wieder zusammen, streckte sie ein und rief seine Truppe zusammen. Er erklärte schnell ihren Weg, wartete bis ihn alle verstanden hatten, was Sherlock mit den Augen rollen ließ.  
Sie checkten ihre Waffen, gaben Sherlock auf eine, und machten sich dann auf.

John, ich bin unterwegs, dachte sich Sherlock.

 

"AH!", schrie John gepeinigt auf.  
Seine Hose hing nun in seinen Kniekehlen und mit seinem Pulli immer noch nach oben geschoben lag er nun da. Jim über ihm gebeugt, seine Hand ruhte zwischen Johns Beinen. Sie grub sich in seine Schenkelinnenseiten.  
Wieder bekam John einen Schlag ab. Die Gerte peitschte in an seinem Oberschenkel. 

John kniff wieder die Augen zusammen. Lass es aufhören, betete er innerlich.  
"Wie ist es, von Sherlocks Gerte ausgepeitscht zu werden, wie eine billige Hure, John?", fragte Jim ihn trocken.  
John verbeißt sich in seine Unterlippe.  
Wieder ein Schlag. Noch einer und noch einer.  
"Ich habe dich etwas gefragt!", zischte Moriarty wütend.  
"Nein.", flüsterte John, wusste aber, dass dies nicht das war, was Jim hören wollte.  
"Wie war dass?"  
Ein extra starker Schlag traf ihm auf dem Rücken, oberhalb seinen Hinterns. John hisste auf.  
"A-h", brachte John zitternd hervor.  
"Genau, John, du liebst es von dieser Gerte geschlagen zu werden. So wie du es verdienst hast!"  
Jims Wut steigerte sich und er prügelte nun, ohne eine Pause, auf John ein, der sich bemühte kein Laut von sich zu geben. Doch genau dies verärgerte Jim um so mehr.  
Sherlock, schrie John innerlich auf.

 

Nach einem langem Marsch durch dichtes Gestrüpp standen sie nun alle an einem Baum gedrückt vor einem hohl wirkenden Gebäude.  
"Sind Sie sicher, das es hier ist? Das ist zwar eine Lagerhalle, aber sie sieht nicht so aus, als hätte dort jemand seinen Hauptsitz", rief einer der Agenten zu Sherlock. Wohl möglich ein etwas übereifriger Neuling.  
"Natürlich ist das die Lagerhalle, doch ihr eigentliches Versteck ist wohl unterirdisch", rief Sherlock zurück.  
"Es werden keine Wachen geben. Zu viel Aufmerksamkeit.", fügte ein weitaus intelligenterer Agent hinzu.  
Sherlock trat hinter seinem Baum hervor und auf die Fabrik zu.  
"Halt!", wurde gerufen.  
Doch Sherlock lief weiter.  
Der Truppenführer trat neben ihn, mit seiner Waffe in der Hand sah er sich um. Sherlock nickte leicht.  
Mit einem Handzeichen seitens des Truppführers traten zwei seiner Agenten hervor und lugten mit gezogenen Waffen in die Halle hinein.  
"Nichts."  
Schließlich traten sie alle in die Halle. Einige wunderten sich, dass der große Lockenkopf recht hatte.  
"Es werden auch keine Kameras aufgestellt sein, wir müssten einzig und allein nach einer Falltür suchen."  
"Ziemlich dreistes Versteck für einen Meisterschurken.", entgegnete ein weiterer Agent.  
Sherlock achtete aber nicht weiter auf die Kommentare seiner Kumpanen, sondern suchte nach der Falltür.  
"Sucht mit!", lautete nun auch der Befehl des Kommandanten.  
Sherlocks Augen fixierten eine Türe. Sie führte in das damalige Lagerbüro. Er trat sie auf, späte hinein. Staubig, verdeckt und verlassen. Der Boden voller halb verrottetem Papier, kaputtem Holz und Laub.  
Mit seinem Fuß schob er einige Blätter bei Seite, bis er auf etwas Hartes stieß. Er ging in die Hocke. Mit der Hand schob er den restlichen Dreck bei Seite.  
"Bingo.", flüsterte er und erhob sich.  
"Ich hab sie!", rief er und dirigierte so die anderen zu sich.  
Der Truppenführer trat zu der am Boden liegenden Tür. Mit einem Ruck öffnete er sie.  
Eine, nicht all zu alt aussehende, Treppe tauchte vor ihnen auf. Dahinter sahen sie einen spärlich beleuchteten Gang. Der Kommandant kletterte hinunter, sah in den Gang und rief dann seine Kameraden zu sich.  
"Er wird John wohl in einem der letzten Räumen aufbewahren.", flüsterte Sherlock.  
"Dann werden wir ihn finden.", meinte der Truppenführer.

Die Gänge waren eng, kalt und dunkel. Ein wahrlich ungemütlicher Ort. Doch Sherlock war nicht beeindruckt. Moriarty, wie er fand, passte perfekt in seine ausgewählten Schauplatz hinein.   
"Wo sind die Wachen?", flüsterte ein Agent unsicher.  
"Ich hab auch noch keine gesehen.", bestätigte ein anderer.  
"Besser wir treffen keine", schlussfolgerte der Chef.  
Sherlock aber wusste, dass dies zu einen von Moriartys Tricks gehörte. Entweder sie sollten sich wirklich sicher fühlen und unachtsam werden. Oder er fühlte sich hier so sicher, dass er keine Wachen stationiert hatte. Beides fand Sherlock recht unwahrscheinlich.

Gerade, als sie in einen weiteren Gang einbiegen wollten, ertönten Stimmen.  
Zwei Männer, wohl russisch, sprachen miteinander und klopften an eine Tür.  
"Eh, Mr. Moriarty?", rief der eine.  
Erst bekamen sie keine Antwort.  
Doch dann wurde die Tür wütend aufgestoßen.  
Sherlock gefror das Blut.  
"Was?!", schrie Moriartys wütende Stimme.  
Mehr verstand Sherlock nicht. Es war ihm auch egal. Dort war Moriarty und dort musste auch John sein! Sein John!  
Der Truppenführer legte eine Hand auf seine Brust und hielt in so zurück. Sherlock blinzelte.  
"Warte.", flüsterte er und Sherlock nickte schwerfällig.  
"DAS ist mir egal, stört mich NIE WIEDER!", damit wurde die Tür wieder zu geschlagen.  
Die zwei Stimmen kamen näher, näher und zwar in ihre Richtung.  
Sie traten um die Ecke und bekamen große Augen. Bevor sie jedoch auch nur die Chance hatten, etwas zu tun, wurden sie von den Agenten überwältigt.  
Sherlock und der Chef traten um die Ecke.  
"Dort.", der Chef deutete auf eine stabil aussehende Tür.  
Die Agenten begaben sich um die Tür in Stellung. Hart klopfte der Chef an der Tür. Klack klack - hallte es wieder.  
Wenige Minuten später wurde die Tür erneut aufgerissen.  
"WAS HABE ICH EUCH GE-", Jim erstarrte und verschluckte so seine Wörter. Sofort wurde er von drei Personen zu Boden gestreckt. Laut lachend wurde der Braunhaarige auf dem Boden fest gehalten.  
Sherlock hechtete schon fast in den abgedunkelten Raum.  
JOHN!  
Mit schnellen Augen scannte er den Raum. Bleib auf dem Bett kleben.  
Dort lag er. Halb nackt und zitternd.  
Neben dem entstellten Körper lag eine Gerte. Mit feurigen Augen erkannte Sherlock, dass dies seine Gerte war.  
Er sah all die roten, blutenden Striemen auf John Beinen und Rücken. Ihm gefror das Blut in den Adern vor Zorn.  
Der Blonde ist ohnmächtig, was Sherlock ihm auch nicht verübelte. Wer weiß, was er alles an Schmerzen aushalten musste.  
Schnell schnitt er die Seile durch, an denen John an das Bett gefesselt wurde, und stützte ihn auf. Mit schnellen Fingern zog er ihm seine Hose an und nahm ihn, mit Hilfe eines Agenten, in seine Arme. Er bestand drauf ihn selber zu stützen/tragen, doch der Kommandant deutete einem der Agenten sich in Sherlocks Nähe aufzuhalten.  
Sherlock drückte Johns Schulter dicht an sich. Wollte ihn nahe bei sich haben. Vielleicht spürte John ja so auch seine Wärme und würde sich etwas entspannen. 

Moriarty wurde gefesselt und mit ihnen geschleppt.  
Das war zu leicht, dachte sich Sherlock. Zu leicht für einen Jim Moriarty.  
Sie traten aus der Falltür und wenige Minuten auch aus der Lagerhalle.  
Sherlock sah sich aufmerksam um. Dies entging dem Chef nicht und er rief seine Agenten zur Vorsicht.

Sie traten in den Wald. Einer der Agenten funkte den Heli an, er würde sie wieder dort abholen, wo er sie auch raus gelassen hatte.

Ein Schuss durchschnitt die Stille und traf genau in die Schulter eines der vorlaufenden Agenten ein. Vor Schreck fuhren sie alle herum, erkannten aber niemanden. Jim lachte auf.  
"Laufen Sie weiter, wir kommen nach!", rief der Chef zu Sherlock und einen der Agenten.  
So schnell sie konnten versuchten sie aus dem Wald zu kommen!  
Sie hören Schüsse, viele Schüsse sowie laut ausgerufene Befehle und noch mehr Schüsse.  
"Weiter!", rief der Agent ließ so Sherlock keine Zeit, um nach hinten zu sehen.

Endlich kamen sie an die Lichtung. Der Heli sah sie beide und startete. Zusammen hievten sie John in den Heli, schnallten in fest.  
"Wo sind die anderen?", rief der Pilot.  
"Sie müssten jeden Moment kommen. Komplikationen!"  
"Ich kann nicht all zu lange warten!"

"LOS!", hörten sie den Chef. Schon rannten die restlichen Agenten, mit einem bewusstlosen Moriarty auf die Lichtung. Schüsse flogen immer noch und Sherlock duckte sich.  
Ein Mann trat aus dem Wald. Sherlock, der seinen Arm eng um John gelegt hatte, sah mit großen Augen auf. Sebastian Moran.  
"Verdammt noch mal!", der Chef hievte sich nun ebenfalls in den Heli, warf seine leere Waffe in die Arme eines Agenten und schnappte sich die eines anderen. Schnell entsicherte er sie und zielte. Moran schoss wie immer mit äußerster Perfektion, jedoch sah auch er lädiert aus.  
Wie Sherlock vermutet hatte, dieser Mann würde alles für seinen Boss machen.  
Konzentriert zielte der Chef, drückte nach etlichen Sekunden ab. Alle sahen gespannt auf Moran. Plötzlich krachte er zusammen. Ein Schuss direkt in die Schulter. Man atmete auf und halfen den angeschlagenen Chef in seinen Sitz.  
Sherlock atmete durch.  
Er hatte John! Er drückte sich stärker an den Blonden.  
Moriarty lag bewusstlos und gefangen bei ihnen und Moran war nun auch keine Bedrohung mehr.  
Schnaubend lehnte Sherlock sich zurück, schloss seine Augen.  
Sie hatten es geschafft.

 

"Wie geht es ihm?", rief Sherlock barsch zu einem Doktor.  
"Nun, Herr Watsons Werte haben sich verbessert, er kann jeden Moment aufwachen, Mister Holmes.", antwortete ein Arzt.  
Nickend steuerte Sherlock auf Johns Krankenhauszimmer zu. Trat ein und sah auf seinen schlafenden Mitbewohner.  
Langsam ließ er sich auf dem Stuhl, der neben Johns Bett stand, nieder.  
Seufzend schnappte er sich Johns lauwarme Hand, legte seine Stirn auf diese.  
Es sah die Blumen, die neben seinem Bett gestellt wurden. Zu alle dem hätte es nicht kommen sollen, dachte sich Sherlock und küsste Johns Hand.  
"John."  
Es blieb still.  
Sherlock verharrte.  
Leises Husten.  
Er sah auf.  
Er hörte leises Husten von John!  
Seit gut einer Woche das erste Zeichen!  
Schnell krachte er in den Gang und schrie Hilfe aus.  
So schnell die Schwestern und der Stationsarzt konnten untersuchten sie John. Und tatsächlich John wachte auf!  
"Es geht ihm gut, ich lasse sie nun alleine, Mr. Holmes.", damit verschwand der ältere Arzt aus dem Raum. Doch Sherlock interessierte dies schon gar nicht mehr, er achtete einzig und allein auf John.  
"John.", flüsterte er.  
Langsam öffnete der genannte die Augen und blinzelte. Schläfrig sah sich der Blonde um, traf dann Sherlocks Augen und schreckte nach oben. Sherlock drückte ihn wieder zurück auf die Matratze.  
"Ruhig, John.", flüsterte er.  
"Shlock....?", murmelte John.  
"Ja.", meinte Sherlock sanft. "E-s tut mir leid, John.", gab Sherlock zitternd zurück.  
"Es tut mir so leid, John.", flüsterte er und nahm wieder Johns Hand in seine.  
John sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
"Sherlock... du ...", hustend sah John in an - fast schon fassungslos.  
"John... du musst verstehen... i-ch musste dies tun... ich hatte gar keine andere Möglichkeit... sonst, ich wollte dich nicht verlieren.... und trotzdem ist dir sowas passiert. John, es tut mir leid!"  
John schloss seine Augen. Eine Träne rollte aus seinem linken Auge.  
"John."  
Er wusste nicht, ob John es zulassen würde, wenn er ihn umarmen würde, doch dann:  
"Jetzt umarme mich schon!", knurrte John.  
Sherlock ließ sich dies nicht zweimal sagen und schlang seine Arme um John.  
Beide genossen diese Umarmung sehr. Endlich konnten sie wieder die Nähe des anderen spüren.  
Ein Gefühl der Vollkommenheit erfüllte sie beide. Des Abkommens. Sie sind angekommen. Daheim und in den Armen des anderen!  
"Sherlock.", flüsterte John.  
"John.", hauchte Sherlock zurück.  
Sie lösten sich etwas um sich ins Gesicht sehen zu können.  
Langsam, ganz langsam lehnten sie sich zu einem kleinen gefühlvollen und richtigen Kuss.  
Es war ein schöner Kuss.  
Einer von der Art, die jeder haben möchte.  
Eine, der sich richtig anfühlt.  
Einer der mehr verspricht.  
Und einer der aus der Liebe zweier Menschen entstanden ist.  
Er war lang und getränkt mit Gefühlen.  
Zu anderen Umständen, so waren sie sich beide sicher, wäre ihr erster Kuss - leidenschaftlicher, wilder und gefährlicher als dieser hier.  
Aber, wer würde den behaupten, dass dies hier ihr letzter Kuss sei?

 

Gregory seufzte. Johns Arzt hatte ihn informiert, das dieser nun endlich aufgewacht sei. So schnell er, und natürlich auch Mycroft, konnten, hatten sie sich auf zum Krankenhaus gemacht.  
Nur um vor verschlossenen Türen zu sehen.  
Er hätte wissen müssen das Sherlock sich das Privileg nimmt, den aufwachenden John als erstes begrüßen zu dürfen.  
"Wir sehen ihn schon noch früh genug, Gregory.", rief Mycroft und trat zu den DI.  
"Hm, schon, nur wie lange müssen wir darauf den noch warten?"  
"Eine Ewigkeit."  
Leise kichernd gab Greg seinem Partner einen liebevollen Kuss.  
Nun würde alles wieder gut werden, dachte sich der DI und schlang seine Arme um den Nacken der Fleisch gewordenen britischen Regierung.


End file.
